Mask of Innocence
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: A new character is added onto LilyMu, but she harbors a dark past of blood and insanity. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kappa Mikey. I do own any OCs and the plot to this story.

* * *

normal 

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

**_Mikey's POV_**

"I'll get you LilyMu!" Gonard shouted, his purple makeup making him look menacing.

"Cut! That was perfect!" Ozu said from his place off set. A young girl stood next to him. She had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a timid figure.

"Hey Ozu, who's the kid?" I asked.

"Why, this is the newest member of the LilyMu cast!"

"What?! I never wrote in a new character!" Guano yelled.

"No, but she did. She sent me a script that introduced a new character and I felt that it was too good to ignore."

"Great, so I'm fired now!"

"Actually, she's just going to act as the character and help design her until she's been on the show a while. You might call her an assistant writer," Ozu said.

"I don't need an assistant!" he yelled, sparks flying from his eyes.

"Guano, just take a look at the script," Ozu said.

"I don't think so," he said, and then covered his mouth with his hands. Ozu's face turned red with anger.

"I mean, of course I will," he said, taking the script from Ozu. He skimmed it and his eyes grew wide.

"Wow. How long have you been writing scripts?"

"Uh, this was my first one," the girl said nervously with a strange accent that was a mixture of southern and British.

"It's pretty good. Your character comes in very well."

She blushed as she thaked him for the compliment.

"But I'm still keeping my eye on you!"

"I hope to learn a lot from you."

"Well, you can learn from him and get to know the others tomorrow. Today, you'll get settled in your room."

With that, the two walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kappa Mikey. I do own any OCs and the plot to this story.

* * *

normal

thought

flashback

dream

Lily's POV

"That girl sure could use a makeover," I said from my place on the couch.

"Oh, I don't know. She looks... quaint," Mitsuki said.

"She looks like she's got a poodle on her head!"

Mikey laughed at the comment.

"Should we really be talking about her when we don't even know her name?" Gonard asked.

"Gonard's got a point. We haven't even been over to her room to say hello. She must be pretty lonely" Mitsuki said.

"She hasn't made an attempt to talk to us either! She's probably stuck up!" I said, my voice raising.

"I think she's just shy," Mitsuki replied.

"Well, let's see if we can make her unshy," Mikey said, walking out the door. We all followed him down the hall to the girl's room. Mikey knocked, and we heard her blankly say, "It's open." We walked into a dark room with only a single lamp for light. The girl was working on a computer by this light, and I saw that she was using some program to design a costume for her character. She turned the monitor on and turned to us.

"Hi, you're the other actors, right?" she asked.

"Yes, we wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Mitsuki, this is..." The rest was cut off by a scream as a wolf howled from somewhere in the room. The girl held her ears.

"Did that scare you?" she asked.

"A little, didn't it scare you?"

"No, why would a cukoo clock scare me?"

"A... cukoo... clock?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll show you." She walked over and turned on the light, revealing a large clock. A sheep was on the minute hand, and a wolf-like creature was pouncing on it, howling as it did so.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It's been in my family for generations. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Elizabeth, and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too. Like I said, I'm Mitsuki, and these are my friends, Lily, Mikey, Gonard, and you've already met Guano." She shook Mitsuki's hand, and I looked around the room at a large collection of old woodcuts and paintings. I also noted a large bookcase with a cane leaning against it. The cane was black wood with a silver handle in the shape of a wolf's head. It's eyes were ferocious and it's teeth were pulled back in a snarl. I was about to ask about it, when Mikey asked, "Hey, where'd you get the awesome cane?"

"That is another family aerloom. It actually belonged to my brother before..." She spaced out.

"Before what?" Gonard asked.

"Oh, nothing. Oh my, look at the time! I've still got to work on my lines!"

"Well then, we'll let you get back to work," Mitsuki said, leading us out the door.

"All right, see you tomorrow."

Once we were outside, I spoke up.

"She really _is_ stuck up! She practically forced us out the door!"

"We did kind of pry into her private life, Lily," Guano said.

"Yeah, but it was weird how she spaced out back there," Gonard said.

"Yeah, right after mentioning her brother," Mitsuki said.

"She was probably thinking about how _extravagent _her home life is with him!" I yelled.

"Or her brother could be in jail," Mikey said.

"Jail? Yeah right! You saw all those paintings and the cane, her family's stinking rich!" I yelled.

****

Elizabeth's POV

I leaned against my door, sighing. I stared at the photo beside my bed, showing a woman with curly brown hair, green eyes, and a slight bulge in her stomach, a well-built man with black hair and blue eyes who had his arm around the woman, and a young boy with white hair and green eyes.

"Mom, Dad, Cedric. I miss you all so much. Even though I really only knew you, Brother, we both would have given anything to see our parents again. Why must death follow me like a shadow? I can't tell them about anything. You're the only ones who could ever understand. At least you're happy, though."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kappa Mikey. I do own any OCs and the plot to this story.

* * *

normal

thought

**flashback_dream_**

_**Gonard's POV**_"Now LilyMu, you will perish at the hands of my giant vampire bat!" I yelled, and a large mechanical bat flew on stage. It flew around the others, who looked scared of it. It was about to bite Lily, when a large stake flew through the air and right through the bat's body, causing it to fall to the floor.

"Looks like that bat of yours wasn't so tough, Gonard, is it?" Elizabeth said, jumping from a high place and landing beside the bat. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved, button shirt, black slacks, black shoes, and a flowing black cape. In her right hand she held the wolf cane.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"You may call me Elizabeth, and you may call yourself surrounded or defenseless," she said.

"Surrounded? By who?"

"All of us, Gonard!" Mikey yelled from behind. I then pushed a button and my jetpack prop turned on, lifting me into the air.

"You haven't seen the last of me, LilyMu!" I yelled before flying offscreen. Mikey walked over to Elizabeth.

"Who are you?"

"I thought I already said, I'm Elizabeth, and from what that big guy said, you guys are the infamous LilyMu crew."

"Guano!" Guano said.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, smiling.

"Why did you help us," Lily asked.

"It's my job to take down things like that bat."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" Guano said.

"What?" I asked.

"It was in Elizabeth's script to do a cliffhanger so that we could work on her history and enemy in the next episode."

"She's got her own enemy?" I asked.

"Who's going to play them?" Lily asked.

"Ozu couldn't find anyone to play him, so I'll be playing him as well as Elizabeth."

"So the next episode's going to be just about her isn't it?" Lily asked.

"No, my enemy is simply going to reveal himself near the end. The history is going to be revealed slowly as the show goes on."

"So, who is your enemy?" Mikey asked.

"That is for me and Guano to know and for you to find out."

_**a few hours later**_

"So Guano, who's her enemy?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know yet. He just appears at the end of the next episode, and Elizabeth wrote his part. I don't even know his name or what he looks like."

"Are you sure Elizabeth's not gunning for your job?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm safe. Elizabeth said that this was a thing to help her career as a novel writer. She figures that if people know her as a co-writer of LilyMu and the creator of a hopefully somewhat popular character, than people will be more willing to publish and buy her work."

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I looked out the window at the sunset, and then my eyes darted to my favorite woodcut of a wolf standing beside a transparent man. I knew the title by heart, "Le Lycanthrope".

_Let's see, Door locked? Check. Windows closed and locked? Check. Curtains drawn? Check. Sleeping pills taken? Check. Silver put away where I can't get it? Check. Work locked up? Check. Full moon rising? Sadly, check. Oh well, it's only once, maybe twice a month._

I lifted my hair and felt the pentagram where my neck and shoulder met.It's still there, so I'm still cursed. Of course I am; there's no cure for this

I looked at the full moon as it peeked over the horizon. A throbbing sensation hit my head, while the rest of my body burned like acid was being poured on it. I crawled into bed as my skin darkened with silvery fur and a tail formed at the base of my spine. My face extended and my feet shrank until the took the shape of wolf paws. My hands stayed the same except for my fingers lengthening, the index finger remaining longer than any other. My eyes turned gold and my teeth sharpened. My ears pointed and moved to the top of my head. I then blacked out.

_**Normal POV**_

If you had been able to walk into Elizabeth's room at the time and live to see five seconds, you would have seen what you thought was a wolf. The wolf would have leapt at you and killed you, needless to say, but as you took your last breath, you would see that the wolf had human hands and would walk on all fours, switch to two, and then go back to walking on all fours. You would then realize how odd it was that a wolf of such appearance would be wearing clothing. If you were not already dead, the wolf would bite your throat and as you bled and started to drift from reality, you would realize that what attacked you had not been a wolf at all, but a werewolf. Luckily for the LilyMu crew however, the door was locked and no one could have gone inside, even if they had wanted to.

* * *

Sorry about the weird writing at the end, I was trying a bit of Lemony Snicket's writing style.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Kappa Mikey. I do own any OCs and the plot to this story.

* * *

normal

thought

**flashback**

**_dream_**

****

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up in my bed, and saw that the sheets were ripped and the paintings were on the floor.

Damn, I was sure that the sleeping pills would work. At least there's no blood, so I didn't hurt anyone. Plus, today's Saturday, so I can just sleep everything off.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Mikey yelled, and barged in, followed by the others.

"Yikes! I thought I locked that."

"Maybe you didn't lock it all the way," Mikey said.

"Woah, what happened here?" Guano asked.

"Oh uh, nothing that I know of. Of course, I have been known to sleepwalk. That's why I locked my door. I was about to get it when you guys walked in."

"We were wondering if you'd like us to show you around Tokyo," Gonard said.

"Any other time I would, but I've got to work on my character's backstory today. Ozu said that he wanted to see it by Monday."

**__**

"Ok then, some other time then?" Mitsuki asked.

"Sure."

****

Lily's POV

"Backstories?! Sleepwalking?! How bad at excuses can you get?!" I yelled.

"She probably didn't want to offend us by saying that she was tired," Mitsuki said.

"Tired? What do you mean tired? She's just rude ,stuck up, and a spaz!" I yelled, a vein throbbing in my head.

"Now that you mention it, she didn't look like she got _any _sleep last night. I guess she was working and then started sleepwalking," Guano said.

"Why do you guys keep defending her?!" I yelled.

"Why do you hate her?!" Mikey yelled back.

"She acts so depressed all the time, and pushes us away whenever we're not on set!"

We all kept arguing until we passed Elizabeth'r room to hear her talking.

"Elizabeth's backstory shouldn't be too hard, just my own except with an archenemy and no sleepwalking. I think I'll tell each backstory from the character's voice. Ok, here I go. My name is Elizabeth. I have no last name, at least not one that I aim to use. Using a family name is only fit for one who has family. My parents were killed when I was only three, and my brother was murdered shortly after my ninth birthday. I have been searching for the murderer for years now, but so far I've found nothing except a trail of dead bodies. The only things I know about him are his name, Lycarius, and the fact that he wears the skin of a wolf. I have since become a hunter of the undead, for I know that Lycarius is not human. It is strange, how death follows me like a shadow..."

She stopped, and we heard soft crying instead of more of the story. We left in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Kappa Mikey. I do own any OCs and the plot to this story.

* * *

normal

thought

flashback

dream

****

Mitsuki's POV

"Wow, she doesn't have any family," I said.

"Oh please, that's probably just what she tells people for sympathy!" Lily yelled.

"Think about it Lily, has she ever told us about her family, or her last name for that matter?" Guano asked.

"Ok, that's it! I'm going to find out once and for all!" she yelled, storming.

"I doubt she's going to tell you anything!" Gonard shouted to her.

"I'm not going to ask her!"

****

later that night

Lily's POV

I snuck into Ozu's office, and stared at the large desk that contained a file on each of us. I walked over and found the right drawer, then used a paperclip to unlock it. It unlocked rather easily, so I opened it and quickly grabbed Elizabeth's file before locking the drawer back and bolting out.

Once outside, I called everyone, including Elizabeth, and told them to come over.

****

a few minutes later

"Lily, what's this all about?" Mikey asked, yawning.

"Indeed Lily, why did you call us here at three in the morning?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm going to expose _you_ as the fraud you are!" she yelled, pointing at Elizabeth.

"Fraud?" she asked.

"Lily, you're going to far," Guano said.

"No, it's fine. I'd like to see just what act of fraud I've commited," Elizabeth said, her voice cool and unmoving.

Oh, you're gonna get it! I'll expose you and then you'll probably leave the show!

I opened the file and began to read.

"Name: Elizabeth... unknown?"

"Aha! So you _are_ a liar! You said you had no last name, but your last name is Unknown!" Gonard yelled.

"No, they use that when they don't know somebody's last name, which I do have, I just don't use it," she said, her voice still cool.

"Ok, History: Born yada yada yada... Mother died two days after date of birth from complications."

Her eyes showed a flash of sadness before turning icy again.

"Go on, tell them about my father, the one who hung himself when I was three, or my brother who was murdered!" she said, her voice raising.

"Liz, I didn't..." I stammered.

"I knew you guys were out there when I was writing, but I didn't think that it would come to such acts!" she yelled.

"I believe this is mine!" she yelled, snatching the folder from Lily. She stormed out, but then poked her head back in.

"I'll have you all know, that I'm staying on the show! Good day!"

"Elizabeth," Mitsuki said, trying to call after her.

"I believe I said good day! If not I'll say it again! Good day!" she yelled before we heard a door slam.

"Nice one Lily, real nice," Guano said and left, followed by the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I got that folder scene from the Christmas episode. I don't own it.

**__**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Kappa Mikey. I do own any OCs and the plot to this story.

* * *

normal

thought

**flashback****_dream_**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I laid down on my bed and grabbed a small red book and a pen from the dresser beside me. I words filled my head and I wrote every last one as a poem.

_How could I trust them, those who claimed to be kind?_

_I suppose that when all seems lost, a friend is what someone aims to find. _

_But all that is truly found is lies,_

_People are nothing more than creatures who despise_

_Those who are not like them in every way_

_That will not change on any day._

"Maybe, just maybe, if I were to lock my door and kill myself, no one would... Maybe if I felt a little pain..." I took my pen and desperatley tapped my mirror until a good sized piece fell off. It shimmered like a sweet jewel. A sweet jewel that could free me from the Hell I lived called life. I slowly lifted it above my forearm and made a small cut. The blood ran down like a crimson tear. Oh, how I wished that I could cry with it.

_I won't finish myself off today, but I will soon. Soon I willjoin those who have found the sweet nectar of death and no longer have to bear the pain of being an animal. When the time is right, I will die. Die! Die! Die! I can see it now; the person who finds me will try my door and find it locked, but it will eventually open. They will see me lying on the bed, my face looking at the wide city outside my window. They will call my name, but they will recieve no answer. When they come around they will see the blood upon the sheets and then find the slash upon my wrist. The mirror will be stained red, but it will reflect my face. Silent. Serene. Happy. But they will not care. No one will._

* * *

I have officially gone off the deep end and apologize for the short chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Kappa Mikey. I do own any OCs and the plot to this story.

Thanks for the advice Emerald8!

* * *

normal 

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I looked at the fresh cuts on my arm as the crimson blood streamed down. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when the sting turned into a throbbing sensation. It had been two days since I had started cutting, and to be honest, I couldn't have felt better. My mood had dramatically improved, which I think freaked everyone out. Although, I couldn't be sure whether it was the cutting or the fact that I wouldn't be transforming again for a while that actually improved it. It was probably the cutting. Cutting, I never thought I would do it, since I used to faint at the sight of my own blood. Maybe since this was self inflicted, and not an accident, I was fine with it. A steady knocking at the door brought me out of my blank state of mind.

"Elizabeth, could I talk to you for a minute?" Mitsuki's voice asked from the other side of the door. I panicked and got a large bandage from my dresser drawer and put the mirror under my sheet.

"Come in," I said, trying to sound as if I had nothing to hide. Mitsuki opened the door slowly and walked in. She looked at the bandage on my arm and her eyes glimmered with worry.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep myself from sounding suspicious. Thoughts of what would happen if Mitsuki found out about what I was doing, most containing scenes of therapy or my death, raced through my head.

"Why do you have that bandage on your arm?" she asked, and I was thanking God that my other cuts had turned almost the same exact same color as my skin and were almost fully healed (courtesy of my curse).

"Oh, I was drinking a soda earlier and accidently dropped it. I got a small cut while I was cleaning up the glass, but I only have the large bandages, so I had to use them," I said, hoping that Mitsuki would buy it.

"I see," she said. Yes, hook, line, and sinker!

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"I just wanted you to know that Lily really _is _sorry. She didn't think you'd let her in here after... You know," she said, trailing off into thought before quickly snapping back to reality.

"That? I'm completley over that silly thing. I was just pissed at the time, that's all. Believe me, if I was still mad about it, would I be in such a good mood?" I asked, putting on my best innocent face. A mask of innocence, one might call it, since I clearly wasn't innocent, not anymore.

"I guess not, but I just wanted to be sure you were all right," she said.

"Well, I assure you that I am. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get some work done," I said.

More cutting, or maybe I'll work on that short story I've been writing.

"Well, I'd better go then," she said, and her eyes showed a bit of hurt before she left. When she closed the door, I went back over to my bed and slipped the mirror piece under my pillow.

Mitsuki, I wish I could be more friendly, but I just can't.

"Ooh, so tired. I guess I lost more blood than I thought. Or maybe I'm just stressing out too much," I whispered in the direction of the cuckoo clock, where the wolf would be waiting patiently for the sheep for the next thirty minutes. I flopped down on my bed and stared at "Le Lycanthrope" for a few minutes before falling into a deep sleep.

_I was laying down in a snowy meadow, far from all my fears and worries, for I was now a nine year old girl who had a loving brother. The only sounds were the rustling of branches and birds singing their final symphony before the sun set. Soon the moon was in the sky, it's white face round and bright. I sat up when a familiar voice called out._

_"Elizabeth, time to go!" the voice shouted as its owner walked out of the nearby brush._

_"Ok Cedric, be right there," I yelled, quickly hiding a red flower, one of only ones that survived the winter snow, behind my back. I ran up to the white haired boy and we started through the forest, the snow crunching beneath our feet. _

_"What do you have behind your back, Elizabeth?" the sixteen year old asked._

_"I picked one of the last flowers we'll see this year for you," I said, handing him the flower._

_"Thank you. This means a lot," he said, before grasping my shoulder and running._

_"Tag, you're it Liz!" he yelled, and I quickly ran to find him. I ran after him, following the sounds of his footsteps and laughing until I came across a clearing. Cedric was lying face-down in the snow, and I became worried._

_"Brother? Are you all right? Q-quit playing around Cedric! It's not funny!" I yelled before running over. I shook him gently, trying to wake him up. I turned him over and saw the look of fear on his face and the slash on his throat. I stepped back near a large tree and trembled. Unknown to me, a black shadow with glowing red eyes was forming behind me into the shape of a giant wolf. It opened its jaws and devoured me whole, enveloping me in darkness before it started shaking its head wildly. I screamed over and over, "Help me Cedric!"_

I woke up screaming, with Gonard shaking me gently. I looked up and saw that everyone else was with him, even Ozu and Yesman. Each one had a look of concern, or in Lily's case, a look of concern and that of a rabid animal that wanted to tear me apart. I looked around for a minute to figure out where I was.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice shaking in fear.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Mikey said before yawning.

"I w-was? I was having a nightmare, a bad one. I'm fine," I said, and one by one everyone left until only Ozu and Yesman remained.

"Elizabeth, I think I should tell you that you were screaming "Help me Cedric" the entire time," Ozu said, his voice calm.

"Yes, very loudly," Yesman replied.

I gave a quick glance at the picture before saying, "It's nothing. Cedric was my brother, so I guess I was just calling for him out of instinct," I said, cringing under Ozu's look. He began to walk out, but stopped.

"If you ever want to talk to someone, Elizabeth, both mine and Yesman's doors are always open," he said.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," I said before he and Yesman walked out.

I spent the rest of the night watching the ceiling and walls closely for any sign of the shadow from my dream.


	8. Chapter 8

normal 

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

It had been three days since my nightmare, and I was currently on set in my Lycarius costume. It was a simple outfit, with brown robes, soft brown shoes that couldn't be seen under the robe, a sickle, and a wolf mask with rather advanced features. The eyes and mouth were controlled off set by Yoshi. He would push a button, and either the mouth would move, the eyes would blink, or they would change from yellow to red and vice versa. I was looking at a glass ball that was playing a tape of the final scene of the gang and me.

"So, I've finally found you, Elizabeth. Hehe, now I can destroy you once and for all," I said cooly, the masks eyes glowing yellow, and brought the sickle down on the ball, making the image disappear.

"Cut! That's a wrap, Liz," Guano said. I took off the mask and wiped the sweat from my forehead before walkig to my room to change. As I opened my door, I noticed that an evelope was taped to it. I opened it and was surprised at what I found.

_Dear Liz, I really haven't gotten to know you, and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to this great sandwich place tomorrow, say sixish. If you're interested, just slip a note under my door._

_-Gonard_

_P.S. There'll be sandwiches!_

I chuckled as I went inside.

"You know, I really haven't talked to Gonard off the set. I think I will," I said, and jotted down a quick reply on a piece of paper. I then quickly walked down the hall and slipped the paper under his door. Not long after I heard, "Yes!"

**_Gonard's POV_**

I held Elizabeth's reply in my hands and read it for the third time.

"She actually said yes! Maybe I actually have a chance with her!"

**_the next day_**

I walked with Elizabeth down to _Le Sandwich_ and tried to hold her hand. She pulled away, almost frantically.

"Sorry," I said.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to being touched," she said, with true nervousness in her voice.

"I see. Well, I always say, "a sandwich a day keeps the doctor away!" I said, pointing a finger in the air.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, wrong saying. What I meat was that if you have trust, you'll get used to just about anything," I said.

"You're probably right. It's just that..." she paused.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

She smiled. "It's nothing. Come on, let's go get some sandwiches!" she said, laughing.

"Ok, I'll race ya! Last one there buys!" I yelled, bolting.

"You're on!" she yelled, bolting after me and soon catching up. We reached the door at the same time.

"Ok, let's split it fifty fifty," she said, panting.

"Sounds like a plan," I said.

**_an hour later_**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

Gonard and I were sitting on a bench, talking, when all of a sudden I felt his lips against mine. I pulled away.

"Gonard, what are you doing?"I asked, disturbed.

"I d-don't know what came over me," he said, obviously sorry. I stayed a few inches away, and sighed.

"It's ok, it's just that I don't like you in that way," I said.

"I see. Here, I'll walk you back," he said, hurt.

When we were at my room, I said goodbye to him and went inside. I flopped down on my bed.

_Gonard, even if I did like you like that, we couldn't be together. I wouldn't be able to live with it if I hurt you._


	9. Chapter 9

normal 

_I don't own KM or Silver Bullet._

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I watched as the werewolf jumped through the window of Marty Coleslaw's house, and everyone but me screamed. We were all in Mikey's room, watching Silver Bullet, my favorite movie. On the screen, a struggle ensued for a few moments until a shot was fired into the werewolf's remaining eye, blowing it out like a candle. A tear slipped from my eye as the werewolf fell dead and transformed back into its human state. The movie ended a few minutes later and Mikey turned the lights back on, revealing my tears.

"Liz, are you... crying?" Guano asked.

"N-no. Ok, maybe a little," I said, wiping the tears away.

"Let me guess. You're happy the bad guy's dead, right?" Mikey asked.

"No, I'm sad that he died, and he was not a bad guy, he just... surrendered," I said.

"What do you mean?" Gonard asked, a blank look on his face.

"He surrendered to the beast within himself," I said as I looked out the window at the setting sun. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a full moon tonight, and I'd like to get to my room before any _real_ werewolves come out to feed."

I walked out and it wasn't long before I was in my room with my door and windows locked. I jumped on the bed and waited for the pain that was soon to come. The pain came and I blacked out.

**_Elizabeth's POV (Werewolf State)_**

I turned on all fours, unsure of my surroundings. I didn't care about the change though, I cared about the lack of prey that hadn't improved since last month. I prowled around the room for a few minutes before giving up and falling asleep, knowing that no matter what, I would get prey the next time I came into existance.

**_Elizabeth's POV (Human State)_**

I woke up and found a few things knocked over, though not nearly as bad as last time. I gave a slight groan before immediatley running to my bathroom and vomiting into the sink several times.

_Why am I throwing up? That's never happened to me before._

I looked up at my reflection.

_You transformed last night and you've been cutting, that's all it is. You just keep wearing those long-sleeved shirts._

_Shut up, Mind! I'm not in the mood for your logic!_

_You were the one looking for an answer._

"Why must I argue with my own mind?" I asked myself before vomiting again. When my stomach settled, I brushed my teeth and checked my temperature, a surprising 98.6. Normal. I decided to ignore the reading and crawl back into bed so I could sleep it off without anyone caring.

_Ah, sleep. The one place I'm free from it all._


	10. Chapter 10

normal

_I don't own Kappa Mikey_

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

**_Elizabeth's POV_**

I awoke from my slumber, feeling worse than before. I felt my stomach churn like before and barely made it to the sink before vomiting several more times, getting rid of whatever had been left in my stomach and leaving a horrible stinging sensation in my throat that left me nearly mute. As I reached out to turn on the faucet and clean the sink, I noticed quite a bit of crimson liquid in the mixture that I knew to be blood.

_Oh God, what's wrong with me? That's way too much blood; there shouldn't be blood there in the first place._

My thoughts were interrupted by more vomiting and more blood. The pain in my throat and the dizzy heat that filled my body brought inevitable tears to my eyes. Gasping for breath, I collapsed on the linolium floor and found myself in the fetal position, the room spinning around me faster and faster until it was all one big blur. I made a feeble attempt to stand and fell again. My upper body began to ache uncontrollably. Trying to catch my breath, I grabbed the handrail and forced myself up, only to fall into the shower, pulling the shower curtain and the bar holding it up down, making a huge crash. The opening of a door and Mitsuki's scream were the last things I sensed.

**_Mitsuki's POV_**

I screamed when I saw Elizabeth passed out in her bathtub. I quickly grabbed her wrist and felt a very weak pulse.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Stay with me," I said, dailing 911. The phone rang for a few seconds until a woman started to speak.

"911, what is..." the woman started.

"My friend is passed out in her bathtub and there is vomit and blood in her sink and there's almost no pulse," I cried, hysterical.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down. Where are you?" she asked, trying to calm me down.

"I'm at LilyMu Towers, 4879 Maplewood Avenue," I said, panicking.

"Ok, I'll send an ambulance right away. Is she hurt? Is she bleeding?" the woman asked.

"No, she's not hurt from what I can see, but she's bleeding from her mouth and she has just stopped breathing!" I yelled.

"Ma'am, the ambulance is on it's way, but I'm going to need you to perform CPR. Can you do that for me?" she asked.

"O-ok," I said, immediately applying pressure to her chest and even going as far as doing mouth-to-mouth, which started her breathing again. I soon heard the sirens and not long after two men in white uniforms came in and carried Elizabeth out, moved her to a cot, strapped her down, and applied oxygen. The doors were closed and the ambulance drove off, the sirens dying off. I saw as Mikey and the others ran out of the building, meeting me. 

"What happened?" Ozu asked.

"It's Elizabeth, something's wrong with her," I said, tears streaming from my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"There was blood and vomit and she was passed out and..." I stammered.

"Mitsuki, calm down," Lily said, concerned.

"Stay here,Yesman and I are going to the hospital to see if we can find anything out," Ozu said, signaling for a taxi. It drove up and he and Yesman climbed in, soon leaving for the hospital.

**_a fewhours later_**

**_Mikey's POV_**

We were all in my room, and everyone was crying, even Lily, who was also trying to console a hysterical Mitsuki. I wiped tears from my own eyes and jumped when my cellphone rang. It was Ozu.

"Hello," I said, crying.

"Mikey, put me on speakerphone," he said. I pushed the button, and everyone stopped crying to listen.

"Everyone, this isn't easy to say, but Elizabeth has stomach cancer."


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Kappa Mikey_

_normal_

_thought_

**flashback**

**_dream_**

_Last time: "Everyone, this isn't easy to say, but Elizabeth has stomach cancer."_

**_Mikey's POV_**

Stomach cancer. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"The doctor said that it's in a rather early stage, so it can be treated. However, she can't undergo surgery because her immune system is too prone to infection," he said. Everyone was silent as the news sunk in.

"What are they going to do?" Mitsuki asked, breaking the tension.

"They aren't completely sure, but they said she will definately go through at least chemotherapy," Ozu replied, and everyone could tell he was struggling with his own emotions. We could all hear Yesman crying in the background.

"Should we go down there?" Guano asked.

"Not this late at night. Wait until tomorrow morning," he said before saying goodbe and hanging up. Mitsuki got up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I can't leave her there alone," she said, walking out. Guano and Gonard followed her, and we all knew why.

**_Ozu's POV_**

I bowed my head and struggled not to cry as Yesman sobbed beside me.

_How could someone so innocent be struck with something so horrible?_

I heard the doors open and was shocked to see Gonard, Mitsuki, and Guano walk in. 

"I thought I told you to stay home," I mumbled to them.

"We couldn't leave you and Yesman alone. We couldn't let Elizabeth be alone either," Mitsuki said. A young, red-headed doctor came up to us.

"Mr. Ozu, I hate to inform you of this, but it appears that the patient..." he started.

"Elizabeth,"I said.

"It appears that Elizabeth has been cutting herself. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it does suggest that she was and still might be suicidal," he said.

"Suicidal? But why would she want to kill herself?" Mitsuki asked.

"I'm afraidshe's the only one who can answer that. We also found a curious mark where her neck and shoulder meet on the right side of her body. It appears to be a very old scar though, at least three years old, much older than her other cuts," the doctor said.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"A pentgram," he said before walking off.


End file.
